


于今夜将你诱拐之后在黑暗中华丽点燃-下

by clear_sleep



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear_sleep/pseuds/clear_sleep
Summary: Kenny试图向Kyle证明自己的诅咒，他们今夜就要开始行动，那么他们是否会成功？





	于今夜将你诱拐之后在黑暗中华丽点燃-下

于今夜将你诱拐之后在黑暗中华丽点燃  
South Park/k2

在Kyle为夜不归宿编造理由向家里撒过谎之后，他们一起去了旅馆。

前台的接待员见到两个男孩来订房间，问他们是否是要帮远道而来的亲戚预约，并向他们介绍了价格适中的几个房型。“不，你误会了，需要房间的是我们两个。”“哦！抱歉，你们是同性情侣吗？还是……”“是这样的，我们来完成暑期自由课题：旅馆的生态友好和反歧视立场如何表现及其对顾客身心两方面体验的影响。”“哇哦，你们的课题听起来很有意义。”“我猜为贫穷又刻苦的学生们省下一些午餐钱也很有意义。”

在讨价还价这件事情上，Kyle Broflovski总能展现出令人惊异的天分，没有任何别的人能像他一样理所当然地说服对方心甘情愿赔钱为他服务。他是犹太人中的犹太人。在Kyle快速争取到所谓“仅供学术研究的免费房间”时，Kenny不禁在脑内构想将来的成年人Kyle该是一个怎样雷厉风行的印钞机。“走吧兄弟，”Kyle带着胜利的愉快揽住Kenny的肩膀，“让我们完成这篇伟大的论文。”那一瞬间，Kenny敢打保票，Kyle记得此行目的但是忘了自己需要具体做什么，即使那把尖刀就装在他书包里。

他们的房间很宽敞很整洁，有一张超大号的床和足够两人共同泡澡的浴缸，这比Kenny的预期要好上五十倍。“看来这家旅馆很在意风评，希望我们能夸夸它。”Kyle一进门就放下书包脱掉外套呈大字躺上了床，并没有脱鞋所以小腿垂在床边晃悠。他们白天玩了大半晌的VR音游，他还是有点累的。Kenny也脱下外套，走过去蹲坐在床边，一头金发暴露在空气中。Kyle的小腿和鞋子在他脑袋边，是坏心眼地往旁边一踹就能踢中他的那种距离。

他们沉默了一小会儿。

Kyle想到什么，猛地坐起来，扯着Kenny的衣领把他也拽上床来坐着。“杀人放火这种事为什么不找Cartman？”“算不上杀人，也绝对不放火。”Kenny耸耸鼻子，歪头盯住身边戴着绿色护耳帽的男孩，想着他何时才会摘掉帽子。“呃。”Kyle皱着眉头，好像在内心中打响了一场这样做是否违背伦理道德的战役。“你知道的，我不是想要别的什么，只是希望有人能从孤独中解救我。你的梦是一种征兆，只有你得到了我的生死轮回的记忆，诅咒在你这里出现了漏洞，这说明你是注定要帮我一把的人。你总是被赋予独特的使命，不是吗？”

Kenny McCormick懂得如何才能让面前这男孩放弃谨慎：足够的金钱或者正当的动机。许多年间，他戴着盖住嘴巴的兜帽作为不常说话的观察者将朋友们的大部分性情都熟稔于心，这意味着他能够在必要时讲出一针见血的话来。他愿意多说些话，他愿意说非常非常多的话，表达自己的想法是有益处的，如果是对正确的人。

Kyle的犹豫神情变得坚定。他希望自己能帮到别人尤其是自己的好朋友，于是他从书包里掏出那把尖刀。他举着刀的模样真性感，比那些把手枪夹在乳沟里或双腿间的故作危险姿态的色情片女演员要美得多，他是强硬的严厉的不容亵渎的带来审判和制裁的法官，而Kenny恨不得撕破他的长袍吻遍他的皮肤在最庄重的场所和他一起纵欲享乐。他们可以尝试任何方式，他什么都不在乎，只要是和这个人。Kyle只是注意到Kenny在无意识傻笑，并不清楚他到底想了些什么，也没有发现他的高涨的性欲。他用没有持刀的那只手砸了对方的脑袋，“你怎么了？”“没怎么，一切正常。”“来做准备吧。笔记和录像，以及，我认为在浴缸里进行比较好，免得给人家搞满地血。”他俨然一幅公事公办的态度，思维缜密而有条不紊。在Kyle拉开椅子坐在桌前奋笔疾书时，Kenny靠在桌边等他，却被无情地赶去架相机。

待他回来时，Kyle已经寥寥几笔做好记录，双手交叉在胸前对着笔记本思考着什么。Kenny走过去从背后抱住他，把自己的下巴搁在了他的肩膀上，歪着脑袋贴上那顶帽子。“操，Kenny，别动手动脚的。”“我又没干什么。”Kenny小声嘟囔，丝毫没有起身的意思。他的下巴被硌得很痛，因为Kyle实在太他妈的皮包骨头了，像他写下的字迹一样瘦弱又刻薄，但是有着炙热燃烧的内核。

核实Kenny的诅咒，亲手杀死他并等待他的灵魂和重生，以此为证。这行字下面有一句写在括号里的话：录像和血迹也是证据。

他有点想笑，因为想到了如果有谁想坑Kyle蹲局子的话现在简直天时地利人和。Kyle翻个白眼，用自己的脑袋重重撞了Kenny的脑袋一下。“我在想，笔记和录像可行的前提都是相关物品的状态不会被篡改，如果确实如此，那不是很容易发现问题吗？”“为何从未有人在意，这很奇怪，对吗？”“没错。”Kenny沉默，不知道该怎么把真相说出口：很简单，没人在意他的死活，仅此而已。Kyle读懂了对方的沉默，推开他的脑袋，揉揉自己的肩膀。他有点热，所以把帽子摘下放在了桌上，手指不自觉地梳理着头发。

“哥们儿，Kenny，”他挑眉，红色的睫毛过滤着不安分的空气，“你是个很棒的男孩，除了有点好色。”“我是个穷鬼。”“不，女孩们不在意这个，你的脸足够帅，也很会讨人喜欢。”“但是你不会和穷鬼谈恋爱。”“上帝啊，这个你是统称还是指我？”Kenny眨巴眼睛，朝对方比了个摊手的姿势。Kyle骂了一句，气冲冲地从椅子上站起来把自己摔到床上躺着，“这和我有个鸡巴关系？”Kenny故意把这一拉开距离的举动当做是引诱而跟过去，死皮赖脸地扑到他身上，像具尸体一样把重量全部压在上面。Kyle毫不留情地砸了他几拳。并没有用，Kenny的耐痛能力太强了。

Kyle知道对于青春期的男孩们来说两人独处是一种粗劣的催化剂，就像Cartman会莫名其妙地同Butters做些下流的事情或者Stan会佯装无意地与他进行亲密的身体接触一样。但他不清楚Kenny这种大胆的色鬼是抱着什么心态来趴在自己身上的，大概是无处释放的荷尔蒙作祟让他把亲密的同性朋友当做女孩，抑或本能驱使他在焦虑时寻求别人的体温。在Kyle走神时，Kenny起身用胳膊和膝盖支撑自己的体重，满脸笑容地盯着那双愠怒的绿眼睛。说句实话，Kyle是在怒目圆睁，但他心里的想法确是感叹这家伙长得很好看，金色的短发、蓝色的眼睛、规矩的鼻子以及不厚的嘴唇，就像宣传片里呼朋唤友的美国派对大男孩。

见Kyle没有摆出过分凶恶的神情，Kenny决定做些什么，于是他低头吻了过去。Kyle不知道自己为什么没有躲开而是下意识闭上了眼睛，他的绝顶聪明的大脑有点转不过弯来。

他们闯入了百花腐烂的温室，正午日光铺天盖地穿透无色玻璃，甜腻的空气蒸腾而扭曲。柔软的、光滑的、湿润的、温暖的，他们在嘴唇相接触后的两三秒内就抛弃了一切，只有情不自禁开启的牙齿和贪婪索取的舌头，津液和吐息交融着，他们成为彼此的氧气输送管和二氧化碳废气瓶。金发男孩是熟练的，主导着这一场师出无名的窒息。他清晰地意识到对方是青涩的，因为他知道过去同Bebe的蜻蜓点水似的一吻就是他的全部经验而且他也确实表现出了虚假的抵抗和笨拙的配合。有唾液从嘴角滑落，滴在Kyle的耳边，Kenny空出一只手来随意地擦去它，另一只手仍深深地埋在对方蓬松的性感的红色卷发里，就像漫天的云朵都染上了罂粟的颜色，让人快乐到面临着坠入深渊粉身碎骨的危机。Kyle坏心眼地咬了他的舌尖，但是并没有允许他把舌头缩回去，于是他们品尝到了一些铁锈的甜味。痛觉让Kenny回过神来，迫不及待地把手伸进了Kyle的薄薄的T恤里，沿着腰和肋骨探索上去。在他触碰到那枚红珊瑚珠子之前，Kyle用力掐住他的脖子阻止了他。

“到此为止，色鬼，我可没有你想要的奶子。”他松开手让Kenny倒在一边，他太用力了以至于Kenny干咳了几声才缓过来。他们的头发都被汗打湿了，黏糊糊地贴在额头和后颈，嘴唇和下巴也一片狼藉。Kenny意犹未尽地把胳膊搭在Kyle肚子上，脑袋挤在他的肋骨边，“似乎Stan并没有要你陪他练习接吻。”揶揄的话一出口，他就感到了后悔。果不其然，Kyle的脸有些涨红，恶毒地拧着他的胳膊，大声反驳，“他可没你这么基！”“天，痛死了——”Kenny在胳膊被掐肿之前把它收回来，摇晃着脑袋用自己的短发挠他痒痒。

Kyle意识到自己在Kenny面前总是很肆无忌惮，就比如，即使在吵架时他也不怎么会骂Stan，但是他习惯于不痛不痒地骂Kenny以及真正泄愤地打他。Kenny从不介意这些，正如Kenny从不介意Kyle蛮横地把自己卷进他的决意中去，反而会尽心地安慰他，用和Stan相似又不完全相同的方式。“我要为你的初吻付多少钱呢，小玫瑰花儿？”流氓一般的Kenny继续惹怒他。这太有趣了，他很懂Cartman，生气的Kyle Broflovski让人喜欢极了。

“McCormick，我要杀了你。”

“当然，去浴缸里杀。”

从第一次死亡开始，他迎接中场休息的态度都是漫不经心的，因为他根本不知道自己何时何地会为何死亡，就好像他是死神正在玩的游戏里没有思维的随机行动的NPC而每每意外又顺从地被痛和死吞噬。他脱光了衣服躺在浴缸里，难免有些尴尬所以用了浴巾裹在腰间。温度舒适的水正涌出，缓慢上升淹没他的脚趾和小腿。Kyle脱去了上衣以防留下血迹，一头红发不听话地卷着，让他手中的刀也映出火红的颜色。相机已经开始录像。

Kenny睁大了那双蓝眼睛，晴空和海洋和雨滴在其间舞蹈，闪动着模糊的深情的光。Kyle不愿被这样盯着，开口要求他闭上眼睛，于是长着金色睫毛的眼睑合上，安静地等待刀刃划过。他握紧刀柄，手心有些濡湿，但是他屏着呼吸把毫不颤抖的刀尖放在了Kenny的颈动脉上。Kenny感受到了金属的冰凉，这让他有些恐惧有些兴奋。他想起一起在Kyle家看过的深海生物纪录片，原来海底也有湖泊，那是生物一旦进入就难以逃生的死亡之地，它会完好地残酷地保存它所杀死的生物，像一枚镶嵌在泥沙里的琥珀。如果我的所有尸体都能陈列在一起，肯定会是个壮观的展览，他想，可惜它们全都不复存在。

在他继续想些什么之前，尖刀深深地划破他的皮肉割断他的血管。Kyle在果断痛快地给予Kenny致命一刀之后，嘴里默念了一句你这混蛋，即使他根本不知道自己为何这样说，好像这是既定规则似的。鲜红的血从Kenny的侧面脖颈大量涌出，喷溅在两人身上，这说明Kenny的心脏还没能及时停止跳动。Kyle抹了一把自己的脸，粘稠的血液似乎带着一些温热。Kyle不太想看到Kenny的垂死挣扎，意外的是，Kenny并没有被死前的苦痛所掌控，他没有蜷缩起来或者不停抽搐，只是攥紧拳头闭着眼睛冲Kyle露出漂亮的笑容。

不消多久，Kenny就真正地死去了，在被鲜血染成玫瑰色的温暖的水中。Kyle把他歪倒在浴缸边缘的脑袋扶正，让他摆出一幅自在地泡澡的姿态。他几乎没有摸过Kenny的金发，所以他忍不住多揉了几下，把它们揉得像是刚睡醒起来那般糟糕。Kyle还需要做其他的事情：尽可能有效地破坏这具尸体，以免Kenny当场复活。虽然他坚持自己可以分辨出死亡与否，Kenny却还是固执地要求他这样做，他觉得这家伙是在使坏。用这把刀来切断手臂实在有些困难，他只能把刀举高些来向下砍去，尽量避开骨骼而挑选关节下手。

他想起学校课程里的解剖，两人一组，他和Stan组队兴致勃勃地处死并解剖了很多小动物，他学到了很多知识，尤其是内脏的分布之类的。他记得有人为此害怕地尖叫，这让他嗤之以鼻，他不认为见到生物内部构造是一件可怕的事情。正如现在他不认为杀人是一件可怕的事情，只要它们在他心中是合理的正确的。

他按照之前的约定进行完了自己的任务，这时浴缸里的水已经快到没过Kenny的胸口，他丢下刀关掉了水龙头，也关掉了录像。他去淋浴头下把自己身上的血洗干净，裹着浴巾准备回床上躺着等待Kenny的灵魂现形。临出门前，他回头看了一眼躺在浴缸里的Kenny。他显得很苍白，比以前Kyle偶然遇见的被父亲揍过的样子要好些，至少看起来不是近乎透明的可怜。他神使鬼差地走回浴缸边，轻轻地吻了Kenny的灰紫色的嘴唇。它们是凉的。他感到莫名不快，心情复杂地离开浴室回到床边。

他并没有等多久。在他躺在床上放空大脑的时候，Kenny的魂魄出现在他眼前的空中，一如既往地快活神态，让人想要骂他是个没心没肺只顾享乐的家伙。Kyle不知道要说些什么也不想主动开启话题，他很累，只是沉默地无奈地注视着飘来飘去的那个小鬼。Kenny飞去浴室又飞去桌边，看了看桌上的笔记又飞回床上，从高处望着Kyle。

Kenny不想浪费两人独处的机会，稍微想了想，提出一个疑问：为什么海底的湖会淹死海洋生物。红头发男孩愣了一秒，还是回答了这个突如其来的问题。“准确来说不是淹死。盐分极其高的水因为密度大等原因沉积在海底凹陷处，形成了海底的湖。所以，很显然，生物进入这种湖中是承受不住渗透压剧变的，不能及时逃脱就会死。总之，陆地的湖会给你过量的水，海底的湖会夺取你体内的水，其结果都是死。”Kenny认真地听着他的解释，若有所思地点点头，“所以这就像：其他时候的死亡会夺取我的希望，由你执行的死亡会给我希望。”“这是什么狗屁类比……”“谢谢你，我是说，你真是个天使。”“天啊，你的油嘴滑舌肯定骗到过很多女孩。”Kyle翻着白眼抱怨，这是他最可爱的小习惯之一。Kenny敢说Kyle Broflovski是全世界翻白眼最好看的人，他有问过别人，不止他自己这样认为。

Kyle同Kenny闲聊着，再次确信他很会讨人喜欢，平时他和Stan总是太亲密无间也同Cartman太针锋相对所以没有人给予他们的另一位好朋友Kenny过多关注，但事实证明这个金发男孩有一种营造快乐氛围的能力，这可能也是他身为McCormick家的可怜小孩却依旧没有失去对生活的热情沦为一身黑的哥特佬的原因。Kyle心中的不安的疑云在Kenny的努力下消失，他看了眼时间，马上就要到零点。Kenny注意到他的关注点，意识到自己马上就要回到母亲体内，不由得有那么一些留恋和兴奋。他不想Kyle一个人待着这里，又想赶快复活来找Kyle结束这场试验。

这终究不是Kenny能决定的事情，他在Kyle面前消失了，灵魂和尸体都被不可抗拒的力量卷挟回自己生命的原点。与此同时，Kyle关于Kenny的死亡的记忆也被切除。他只是眨了眨眼，便不再记得自己之前到底做了什么。他注重逻辑且求知欲强，不能容忍自己处于稀里糊涂的状态，所以马上下床开始寻找线索以弄清现状。好在他留下的笔记、录像以及浴缸里的血水都能作为提示，让他在Kenny回来之前自己玩一会儿记忆拼图。他轻易推理出了这件事情的全貌，但是并没能成功取回记忆，现在的他就像自己故事中的局外人，加之他一个人待在并不熟悉的房间里，多少有些别扭。他对此感到烦躁，打开窗户想透透气，却根本无济于事。

Kyle希望Kenny现在就出现在自己面前挨那么一下不轻不重的拳头，毕竟他是这一切麻烦事的起因。如果Kenny的诅咒真实存在，那么他现在应该重新降生然后来找自己吧，不知需要多久。他并不愿去想另一种可能。

“是否存在一种直通死亡的逻辑？从某种可怜兮兮的诞生中汲取出的高贵，是否强调了世界的荒诞？”

Kyle Broflovski的思路发现自己导向了荒诞的边界，于是迅速折回。他不希望过早地讨论这些问题。他几乎是永远立足于大地的，不论想法是异想天开或实事求是，行动总是不可指摘地符合自己的计划。对于感情，他也比别人更加实际。在此之前，他从未假设过Kenny McCormick的死，对于Kenny某些时候表现出的不合时宜的求生意识也不以为然，但是作为此时此刻唯一面对这个问题的人，他无法说服自己像以前那样平静。如果他死了，只是说如果，自己的生活会发生什么变化？失去一个好朋友、参加一场葬礼、思考一个关于生死的哲学命题？陷入对这次实验的愧疚？他意识到Kenny那个毫无征兆的吻让局面变得复杂起来，该死。  
某种预感啃噬着他的冷静。Kenny不可以死，他必须在今夜回来，带着他的全新的肉体。Kyle比起祈祷更像是咒骂着，他再没有任何时候像现在一样挂心那位穷困潦倒的金发男孩。那张好看的笑脸反复闪现于他的脑海，像朵向日葵，尚未成熟，昂着头寻找太阳。  
如果Kenny果真没有复活，他一定会冲到McCormick的破烂家里搜刮出所有属于Kenny的东西用汽油烧掉，因为这像是一场借由他人之手了断生命的骗局！被薛定谔式的罪孽困扰着的男孩显然已经不太理智。他只注意到了不停流逝的时间，却忽略了之前确认过的不合常理消失的尸体。

在Kyle焦急地等待实验结果时，Kenny从母亲胎内降生，以最快的速度穿好衣服跑去旅馆。他知道待在旅馆里的Kyle不会太放松，肯定正处在一种自信和怀疑的临界点。

他再次感受到和谐的夜风，就好像他是一只体弱的雏鸟而被整个鸟群护在队伍中央以坐享其成它们努力卷起的上升气流，他不需要竭尽全力地前进，由上帝铺就的洒满花瓣的康庄大道正指引着他。他满脑子都是Kyle Broflovski，他渴望更多的他的唾液和更深的与他交融，他活蹦乱跳地冲进旅馆乘上电梯，完全没有在意前台接待员带着些许疑惑的注视。在别人看来他应该是疯了，这是一种比磕药致幻要更加极致的欢愉，它是癫狂的沉静的高尚的，不会有人说爱是不堪的，爱永远是丑陋到美丽的。

他迫切地敲门，听起来像是他想要用拳头洞穿这块厚重的木板。Kyle马上给他开了门，被他一把抱住扑倒在地上，Kenny没有忘记护住那个价值极高的聪明脑袋所以真正与地毯相碰撞的是Kenny的坚强的手骨。这让Kyle想起喜欢扑人的大型犬，现在的Kenny完全一幅快活的盲目的神态，捧着他的红头发不停地亲吻，连续深呼吸的样子像极了面临猝死危险的瘾君子。待他稍微安静下来，Kyle从地上起身锁好了门，比起被Kenny卷入他的耽溺快感的美梦，头脑清晰的犹太男孩更想正式结束这个试验。

踹一脚还坐在地上的Kenny示意他跟来，他们从玄关走进房间，短暂的沉默给Kenny留了足够的时间组织语言。“好了，我差不多明白这回事，但是——”“我的天啊，他们杀了Kenny！”Kenny打断他，模仿着Stan Marsh的语气，紧接着又用更尖更细的嗓音骂，“你们这群混蛋！”这举动有些愚蠢也有些刻薄，但是Kyle并没有骂他，因为他知道这是为了找回他的被封存的记忆。这句话太过关键，对于Kenny而言如此对于Kyle而言也是如此，它就像一支声音响亮的发令枪，扣下扳机，鲜明的白色烟雾飘散在空中宣告开始。Kyle想起自己亲手割破Kenny的颈动脉、想起食物中毒倒在山林的Kenny、想起梦中被踩踏致死的Kenny和曾经去玩滑索时无聊致死的嘴唇生疮的Kenny等等等等。任何人都有可能杀死他，只有他的母亲或者说只有他自己才能复活他。Kyle在被血肉模糊充满尖叫和咒骂的记忆淹没时明确地感受到了Kenny McCormick身上所缠绕着的诅咒是一种多么悲哀的命运，畸形的冷酷的坦荡的，他似乎捕捉到了某种独特美学的嫩芽。

Kenny再次吻了他，不似果实烂熟的深吻，只是拂去叶片上露珠的一瞬接触。这是全新的一个Kenny，但这确实是那个Kenny，他这样想。

“我们可以把它进行下去。”“什么？”“我死之前的狂欢。”Kenny见Kyle瞪大了那双翡翠绿的眼睛，眉毛像是准备起飞。他拉住那只瘦而柔软的手走到床边，按住他的肩头让他坐下。他们对视着，像天空和森林的碰撞，像圣徒祈求神明的宽恕，像亮橙色的球形闪电击落高空的黑暗。Kenny浑身的血液都开始翻腾，它们被Kyle吸引着，那是他长久以来朝思暮想的宝座上的高傲的王。“可是，我并不是——”“这都不重要，伙计，顺其自然。”

他急切地抚摸那漂亮的脸蛋，把自己的金发埋在Kyle的颈窝里用牙齿和舌头啃咬吮吸着他的锁骨，给它留下泛红的痕迹。Kyle有些抗拒，但是Kenny的爱抚让他有些招架不住，他的耳垂和脸颊红透了。Kenny温柔地帮两人脱下T恤，裸着上身再相拥时的感触和之前完全不同，对方的肌肤又冷又热，胸口和腹部随着呼吸而起伏，小而坚硬的乳头不经意间相互摩擦。Kyle感到羞耻，因为他脑海里闪过了Kenny总在翻看的色情杂志里的女人的饱满乳房，他总觉得这是低级的愚昧的。Kenny终于采撷到了他觊觎已久的红色果实，他把它含住，贪婪地想要从中获得甘甜的汁液，他的一只手抱着Kyle的肩头，另一只伸到身下去捏Kyle那美名远扬的足够让人神魂颠倒的圆屁股。

他们曾经有段时间非常喜欢蹲在旅馆背后，听夜晚的情人们在家以外的地方纵情尖叫，煞有其事地争论哪个女人叫得最好听哪个男人似乎最强壮。Kenny勾搭过几个女孩，但他从来不会花钱带她们来旅馆，也并没有跟任何一个人做到最后。从根本上来说他们两个的差距只在于理论储备的多少和爱欲的强弱。Kenny早就幻想着Kyle的头发和裸体给自己解决过很多次生理需求，他好奇Kyle这种看似禁欲主义的男孩是否也做过类似的事情。此时此刻的Kenny亲身证实了Kyle的内核里的热情，他的浑然天成的诱惑力和欲盖弥彰的敏感度让他惊叹，酒精、猫尿、任何毒品能带给他的都是虚假，唯独他触碰得到的Kyle Broflovski是真实存在于世上的跨越生死诅咒的性感的结晶体。

他们几近沉默地尽情消耗了零点到天亮之前的整段时光，没有放浪的尖叫，只有从喉咙中逃逸的呻吟。

Kenny希望能有新的诅咒施加在他身上，让他的余命永远在被困在这个夜晚无尽循环，或者时间终止在他们离开这个房间之前。当阳光从窗帘缝隙里倾洒进来时，他想要冲过去把窗帘拉好以营造出天色昏暗他们还不该离开的假象。他这样想，却只是仰面朝天躺在床上枕没有起身。Kyle的毛茸茸的脑袋没有放在枕头上，而是歪歪扭扭地顶在Kenny的大臂旁边，他的睡相明显没有Kenny那么老实，几乎要把自己整个人埋进被子里。Kenny伸出另一只自由的手臂艰难地揉了揉他的红发，得到了睡眼惺忪地怒视的回应。Kyle也醒了，但是懒得起床，所以在被Kenny打扰的时候有些不爽。Kenny见他慢悠悠地把自己挪回枕头上躺好，不禁想起平日里绿色帽子橙色外套的他像一根干净的脆甜的胡萝卜。

他笑着抱住身边人，赤裸着身体的两个男孩面对面侧躺相拥交换着体温，甚至感觉得到对方的性器，这让Kenny又有了一些反应。Kyle阻止了试图撩拨他的那几根手指，把它们牢牢攥住，尽量严肃地告诉对方他们没有时间乱搞了。于是他们意犹未尽地起床，先后冲了淋浴，收好相机、笔记和尖刀，穿戴整齐并确保没有留下血迹之后离开了这间并没有被折腾得特别乱的房间。在他们离开旅馆时，值班的是另一位接待员，他只是礼节性地问他们体验如何，Kenny眉飞色舞地对他说非常完美。这让Kenny挨了Kyle一拳，虽然他完全可以毫无正当理由地打这一拳。

他们朝Broflovski家的房子走去，以免那位过度保护的母亲担心她的孩子。当他们回到Kyle的房间时，Kyle已经决定要写一封倡议书来督促爱尔兰的Kilkenny郡改个不这么蠢的名字，即使Kenny告诉他这个郡的名字绝对不是诅咒的核心，他只是想这么做。他们在房间里闲聊，避而不提他们两人之间的秘密实验。

Ike捧着一本很厚很古旧的书来找他的哥哥，向他求助解读其中一段晦涩难懂的文字。Kyle读了几句话，发现有什么不对劲，皱起眉头仔细打量了这本书的封面。“伙计，Ike，你这是在看什么书？”“我不清楚。”Ike眨眨眼，一脸无辜地回答他。事实上，这是一本讲述克苏鲁之类的邪恶文化的书，在Kyle翻阅目录后发现这本书能够教会他的弟弟很多稀奇古怪又危险可疑的东西，比如：召唤仪式、精神演讲、记忆收获和驱灵结界等等。他的引以为傲的逻辑思维告诉他Ike和他的书可能是这次事件的缘由，毕竟他的奇怪的梦确实由Kenny的记忆构成而Kenny也确实说过他的灵魂被阻隔在了窗户外面。无论如何，Kyle不能放任Ike继续读这种书，只怕在Ike造成更大影响之后他们两个都会面临严厉母亲的恐怖教育。

“Ike，听我说，这种书很危险，你不应该读。”“危险？”“总之我们现在就把它处理掉，好吗？”Kyle担心自己有些杞人忧天，这个温和的想法在他翻到书里夹着的画有神秘魔法阵的纸张时被迅速抛弃。“这又是什么？”Kenny忍不住插话。“驱灵的魔法阵。”“哦，上帝啊，我们马上烧掉它。”可怜的Ike在并不清楚发生了什么的情况下失去了心爱的书，Kyle对此感到一些内疚，所以接下来的日子时常陪Ike玩。Kenny并不这样认为，因为他比Kyle更清楚地看到了Ike的如愿以偿的笑容，就好像这个脑袋同样聪明过人的小孩真的什么都懂一样。

在这之后，Kyle连同Stan一起用真情实感打动了Kilkenny郡让它同意改名了，至于到底改成什么他们并不关心。Kenny甚至无法熄灭他们的热情，他们在调查许多年前McCormick夫妇加入的邪教到底是什么来头并和Cartman共同计划着刺杀邪教教主，或许他们的初衷是破除Kenny的诅咒，虽然仅有Kyle知情而另外两人都蒙在鼓里，但他们现在根本只是想找些新鲜的刺激。Kenny只好像以往一样不去发表过多看法地跟随他们推进任何计划。

表面看来这四位好朋友的生活一如往常。最大的不同是Kenny和Kyle开始了频繁的隐秘约会。

Kenny迷上了在两次生命的间隙飘去Kyle房间同他聊天，更迷上了找个没人的什么地方同Kyle做些不可告人的事情。他们不厌其烦地拥抱、接吻、做爱，从最初的忐忑不安到后来的轻车熟路，像真正的情侣一样，却从未严肃聊过他们现在的关系，他们似乎还是没有准备好。Kyle和Stan依旧是宇宙无敌超级好朋友一辈子，他们勾肩搭背相互说笑，但是Kenny确认Kyle没有同Stan接吻做爱所以不怎么在意这件事。他什么都不在乎，从他冲回旅馆房间扑向Kyle Broflovski时起他就相信了上帝没有抛弃自己，这足够让他更加愉快地活下去。他成功地打破了被遗忘的死亡的诅咒，或许他也可以成功地凭借自己的魅力把Kyle追到手，Kenny这样想。Kyle是个优秀的聪明的男孩，如果他们正式恋爱并且结婚，以后绝对不会为贫穷所困的，他愿意不碰烟不碰酒不碰任何不良嗜好努力赚钱，只要他回家能吻Kyle的薄嘴唇能捏Kyle的翘屁股能听Kyle在床上的色情喘息，他愿意付出一切。

当他建筑起高塔来触碰太阳之时，火红的圣洁的神明褪去长袍对他微笑，摧枯拉朽的耀眼的光芒让他脱离了一切苦痛，他在幸福之中被太阳融化。

——END.


End file.
